Blaise's sister
by jessloveshpseries
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out she's really a pure-blood? What does Draco think of this? With new living arrangements,will an unexpected romance blossom? M for language and smut. :) Please give me a chance! NOTE: Get's better as you read through. I like how you can see my development as a writer through this.** RECENTLY REVISED. PLEASE START OVER IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BEFORE!
1. Beautiful Melody

Blaise's Sister

One morning, Hermione Granger was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They sat down at their normal table and started to eat the eggs and toast that was served to them.

"How was your sleep, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not bad what about you 'Mione?" replied Harry.

"A bit restless... Anyways I'd better be off I need to finish some final review for the Transfigurations test this afternoon."

"Ok 'Mione, see you in class." Ron replied... sort of; he had shoved toast into his mouth as he began to speak.

**AU: This is an excerpt from chapter 5! I know it sounds strange but my characters will seem too OOC without you knowing this in advance! Thank you!**

Draco's POV

The Pucey;s, Malfoy's, Zabini's, Flint's, and Nott's all piled into McGonagall's room. The clock read 5 A.M.

"Sorry to call you all so early-" I roll my eyes and scoff. She ignored me and continued. "You all should know Ms. Hermione Granger?" Everyone sleepily nods. Well over the holidays she will be moving into the atmosphere. She is no longer Hermione Granger, but Hermione Zabini. You are dismissed from your classes today and I will leave the explanation to your parents. Have a good day." McGonagall finished.

"We'll talk when we get home." The Pucey and Nott families said and dissaperated. I turn to Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I had to protect her from the Dark Lord." I scoff.

"That's not your responsibility!"

"I'm not getting into it now, Draco. Don't say a word to her. Be nice. After all, she isn't a muggle-born, she's a pureblood; Nothing to hate now." Blaise's words stunned me and I watched as his robes billow out behind him as he turned and left. He had a very good point.

Hermione's POV: _What are those boys doing there stuffing their faces when there is a major test today!_ Interrupting my thoughts I heard a beautiful melody floating through the halls.

"I wonder what that could be..." I followed the sound until I realized I was nearing the dungeons which happened to be where the Slytherin common room and Professor Snape's Advanced Potions Making class was located. Feeling adventurous, I decided to follow the magnificent tune. As I neared the Slytherin common room, a figure appeared. It was hard to see considering I was in this dingy, dark, place that the snakes of the school call home. Keeping that in mind, I saw green robes and a piano. I cursed myself as I was thinking out loud and said

"No way" completely blowing my cover. In front of me was the boy I mean man (considering his perfectly sculpted body and chiselled features). The person who was creating this beautiful sound was none other than Malfoy.

"Hermione snap out of it" I quietly whispered to myself as he approached me.

"My, my, why isn't it The Gryffindor Bookworm." He laughed.

"Um. Wow. I didn't expect the melody to carry me here" I said as I looked around at the cold stone walls that surrounded us.

"Yes it's quite home-y isn't it?"

"Erm, I'm not necessarily sure whether or not that was a statement or a question... Besides I must be off anyways."

I said as I slowly turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed my robe.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you like it?" at first I thought he was joking but as I searched those steel gray eyes, full of mystery; they looked questioning and then I realised he really wanted to know my opinion. With a small smile on my face I stayed silent.

"I love it."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" I responded shyly. "It's not really my business but... Who is it for?"

I asked with a curious tone of voice.

"A girl." he murmured.

I nearly fainted there thinking Malfoy wanted something that he didn't have.

" Malfoy, I think you try to betray a threatening image to people...making them think that you're a vile, cruel, son of a bitch that hates everyone... I knew different."

We stared at each other for quite some time. Blaise Zabini rushed in along with Goyle panting the words

"Man where have you been? We've been looking all..." Blaise slowly trailed off into silence when he realized what Draco's been doing. Almost instinctively Goyle apologized for interrupting.

"Oh it's nothing guys just having a chat with Miss Granger, that's all"

Draco said as his eyes drifted away from mine.

"We have Quidditch. Come on." Blaise growled.

"I will owl you later... if it's ok." I replied shyly looking at the questioning faces on Goyle and Blaise's face.

"Sure" he mumbled and I scurried out the door.

Draco's POV:

"Man, what was that about?" Blaise asked me.

"Oh nothing she was just interested in my music that's all." I mumbled.

"It seemed as though it were something else. Never mind"

"N-no oh you uh noooo anyways what's the Quidditch plan?" My best friends started to laugh. Laugh! And then a feeling came that hit me straight in the gut and I thought this isn't going anywhere good. After Quidditch we stumbled into the great hall in our uniforms, too exhausted to change. We sat down in our normal position at the Slytherin table and about five minutes into the dinner Blaise nudged me.

"Dude, I think she has a thing for you."

"Blaise, What are you going on about now?"

"I'm talking about Hermione. She has a major thing for you. Don't hurt her."

"Rubbish" I grumbled not looking up from my food.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, LOOK UP!" Blaise yelled. Thank god no one looked at us. He must've had a Silincio charm on. I turned my gaze to Blaise and he nudged his head ever so lightly forward. My head carefully turned to where his head was... Cranking slowly like a rusty, old, door handle. Then it hit me. I swear it knocked the breath out of me. There she was her deep chocolate browns melting into my steel grey eyes. Weaslette nudged her and then Potter started to talk to her also. Damn him... Wait, Where did that come from! I can't believe I thought that! Blaise must have seen the expression on my face change from blank to angry in milliseconds. Blaise chuckled and I responded well leaving at least a small bruise where I had just hit. I decided to go to the library tonight after dinner. I felt somewhat disappointed at the fact Hermione wasn't sitting at her normal table at the back of the library. So I sat in HER chair. And yes, I mean HERS. Nobody took it. She spent hours, and I mean hours in that chair reading just about every book in this library whether it struck her interest or not.

I yawned and I decided to go back to my dormitory. It wasn't one minute after I climbed into bed that an owl started pecking on my window.

"Damn" I grumbled who could be sending owls this late? At my window was a speckled brown owl, very pretty I must say. On the outside the letter, Draco Malfoy was written in perfect calligraphy. I opened the letter.

Draco,

I'm terribly sorry about my owl this late at night but I needed to get this of my mind. I know I may not be the nicest person at Hogwarts and I am aware of the way I have treated you and I am sincerely sorry. With that being said would you mind giving me the sheet music to your song? I wouldn't play it with people around of course in case I know "the girl". Send me an owl telling me whether or not I can have it. Of course you don't have to but I would be really happy if you did. Also if you agree tell me when and where to meet you.

Warmest regards,

Hermione Granger

I quickly got up to write a reply. It said.

Hermione,

I would be delighted to give you the music. Apology accepted by the way and thanks. Meet me in the Slytherin common room Thursday night at 7 pm. I'll be waiting. Ps. Password is Dragon. Draco Malfoy

Hermione's POV: As my beautiful owl, flew off I was so tired before I got the reply, I dozed off...

The next morning I awoke to a sharp pecking at my window I opened the window up and Elise flew in with a letter. Last night I was too tired to change out of my robes and into my nightgown so I just stripped down to knickers and bra. I was about to close the window when I heard a wolf whistle.

I quickly spun around to be faced with Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Lookin' good!" Malfoy and the others commented. I tried my best to plaster a fake smile on my face and I turned around to read my letter from Draco. "Granger?" Malfoy said. I turned once more. "Yes?" I asked.

" I was wondering if you want to ride with me and the boys... Quidditch coach says we have free time."

"Erm..." I replied. "I don't know how to fly... I'm sorry"

"We can teach you"  
_Hmmm. Maybe Harry or Ron will lend me there broom._

"Sure! But what do I wear?"

"Do you mind if we come in... to pick you out an outfit?"

"Sure come on in but be quiet though, the girls are sleeping."

I watched as the muscular boys quietly entered through the window. I motioned for them all to come near my wardrobe and then cast a quick Silincio charm to mute the sound. "Hmmmm... there's these shorts" said Adrian Pucey.

"Yes, yes, those will do fine" said Draco.

"What about the top?" asked Marcus Flint.

"Hmmm... This one." Draco murmured as he pulled out a green tank top. With a wave of his wand I was now wearing really short jean shorts and a Slytherin green top.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement as I did a few twirls. I was turning for the door when the boys asked me what I was doing.

"Jeez I was only seeing if I could borrow Harry's broom that's all."

With that being said the boys laughed and laughed and laughed. I shuddered as Pucey came up behind me and whispered

"Don't worry we have lots of brooms you can borrow" I headed for the door once more. I thought I heard Blaise huff but passed it off.

"My god, Hermione! Where are you going?" asked Draco. "Out the door" I replied.

Draco chuckled "Who's broom will she be riding on the way down?"

"Let the lady choose, Draco" responded Blaise quietly.

"Erm... I'm not sure... I guess I'll go with Pucey."

"How do you exactly sit?" I was taken by surprise as Pucey lifted me up on his now levitating broom.


	2. Get your hands off of her

Draco's POV: _My god! This girl sucks at riding a broom! She really doesn't have a clue! _

"Ok! Let's start on calling your broom. Now in a firm tone I want you to say up! Ok?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Erm... up!" she said daintily.

" That's not good enough Granger! Remember 3rd year you broke my nose? Say it with force and determination!" I yelled.

"UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The broom went flying into her hand. She grinned.

"Good. But you don't need to scream."

She turned a deep shade of red. After a few hours she said she was tired so she headed on inside. The boys and I headed up to the broom shed.

"Man she would be a nice fuck." Pucey as we watched her swagger off, hips in swing.

"Watch it." Blaise sighed.

She was all I thought about throughout the week. Noticing the little things; like the way she bit her lip when she was nervous or the little smug smirk tugging at her lips when she corrected Snape. Thursday couldn't have come faster.

Hermione's POV:

The only person I told about my little "encounter "with Malfoy was Ginny. Ginny being Ginny refused to let me go unless she did my hair and makeup and picked out my clothes. I didn't know if it was formal or casual but Ginny made me wear a little black dress anyways...I was going to kill her! (But I did look fabulous!) I snuck out of the common room while thanking her. I headed towards the dungeon getting butterflies in my stomach.

Before long I was in front of the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Dragon" I whispered then closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't work so I wouldn't have to go in. The door swung open and I ducked into the Slytherin common room. The moment I stepped into the room everything went silent. Then I heard a wolf whistle and everyone returned to their previous conversations. I stood in the middle of the room turning around then walking over to a bunch of boys sitting around the fire. I stood behind the couch then tapped one of their shoulders. He spun around.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy's room." I said. A boy came up behind me. "You know Draco is way too hard to please, but I would go easy on you." He said in my ear.

"Ugh! Get away from me!" I yelled as he wrapped an arm around me. The room fell silent once again.

"Get away from her Higgs." Someone said. I turned around and saw Malfoy. Terrence Higgs was the man behind me. He let go of me and I brushed off wherever he had touched.

_**!PLEASE READ!**_

**Note: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I hope you've been liking the revisions! I hope they're not annoying. I found Draco and Hermione were a bit OOC so I have been changing things around. Let me know in a review if you would like me to keep revising the crappy parts. **** I also combined "chapter" 2 and 3 because they were so friggin' short! Sorry! I know it's still short but oh well...At least I'm learning from this story! **


	3. Gryffindor Princess

Draco's POV: I walked over to Hermione and Higgs. He shoved her at me.

"What's up with you? You usually share your girls." He said and he didn't sound happy.

I felt Granger wince. She must've been thinking about "sharing"

I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her upstairs.

"Congratulations, bro!" Flint said.

"On what, man?" I asked.

"You got the GP." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I grin a little. "Nah man she just wanted to talk about something." I say.

"GP wanting to talk with a sex god? Haha, you're crazy, but alright; and have fun with that talk of yours" He said and winked.

The girl pressed into me groaned in annoyance but for some odd reason I felt a familiar tingle in my trousers.

"What's GP?" she asks me.

"Nothing, C'mon" I reply hoping she'd drop it.

"Malfoy, I am going downstairs and fucking Higgs in ten seconds if you don't tell me what it is." She threatened.

"1"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"2"

"Granger" I say sternly.

"3, 4, 5, 6"

"Fine!"

She taps her foot impatiently.

"Everyone has a little fantasy of getting with GP"

She gasps "Like?"

"Sexual, yes. Now GP is a nickname we have on you..."

"7,8... What does it stand for?"

"Gryffindor Princess"

Her eyes widen and she struggles to find the words to say.

"I thought you already knew, dressing in that little number."

She blushes and I feel my pants bulge out more.

"It was Ginny's idea..." she trails off

"Oh don't worry, I think everyone's enjoying it, especially Terrence."

She buries her face in my chest and I laugh.

"C'mon" I say as I grab her hand and run down the hall to my room.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"You'll see" I respond and kick open the door.

"Out." I say to Pucey, Nott, and a few others.

They all whistle "Atta boy, Draco; send her to our room when you're done."

"You're a git you know, now let me go!" She says to me.

I chuckle and release her hand.

I look down then up, my eyes raking her body.

"The music?" she asks.

I laugh and hand it to her.

"Do you need some help learning it?" I ask.

"Not at the moment, Mr. Malfoy" she whispers seductively our lips almost touching.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She says. We were so close her lips momentarily touched mine as she over pronounced the single word she spoke.

Interrupting my thoughts she turned to leave, winking as she went.

I followed her out then slapped her ass discreetly, "I'm looking forward to your next visit!" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't blame you" she said, not looking back.

The boys in the hallways chuckled and I watched as she descended down the stairs.


	4. I'm Your Brother, Hermione

Note: Thank you to my lovely reviewers: .tomorrrow, hottopicgirl, emzy2k11, heathermea, feelingcowgirlish, grey eyes lover,chameleon-bookworm, and an anonymous guest! It makes me so happy to know at least 8 people read my work! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I promise I will make longer chapters and make new ones every week

Draco's POV

The Pucey;s, Malfoy's, Zabini's, Flint's, and Nott's all piled into McGonagall's room. The clock read 5 A.M.

"Sorry to call you all so early-" I roll my eyes and scoff. She ignored me and continued. "You all should know Ms. Hermione Granger?" Everyone sleepily nods. Well over the holidays she will be moving into the atmosphere. She is no longer Hermione Granger, but Hermione Zabini. You are dismissed from your classes today and I will leave the explanation to your parents. Have a good day." McGonagall finished.

"We'll talk when we get home." The Pucey and Nott families said and dissaperated. I turn to Blaise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I had to protect her from the Dark Lord." I scoff.

"That's not your responsibility!"

"I'm not getting into it now, Draco. Don't say a word to her. Be nice. After all, she isn't a muggle-born, she's a pureblood; Nothing to hate now." Blaise's words stunned me and I watched as his robes billow out behind him as he turned and left. He had a very good point.

HPOV: I woke up the next morning eager to start my Friday. I sure love school but we leave for Summer Break next week. Even I can't refuse time to relax! I rub my eyes and start to walk down the steps. Stumbling at their unfamiliar largeness, I tumble straight into a solid, warm body.

"I'm so sorry!" I start to apologize, quickly trailing off as I look up into molten silver eyes and tousled blonde hair. I take in my surroundings realising I'm not in my cosy dormitory... but a green and silver staircase leading to the Slytherin common room.

"What is going on?!" I asked, suddenly becoming conscious of my braless chest underneath my nightgown and backing away.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you that, Hermione." Draco said softly as he stared down at me with almost...sadness, or regret. It broke my heart, really. No one deserves to feel that way, even if it was heartless, Malfoy.

I continue to walk down the steps to be surprised by Professor McGonagall.

"Well good morning Professor! What a wonderful surprise!" I chirped brightly.

"Ms. Gra-Hermione, dear, if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a few moments? We have some urgent matters to discuss in Professor Dumbledore's office, immediately." She replied handing me a red and silver robe.

Blaise's POV (BPOV)

_I can't believe we're telling her! _I thought as I sat in Professor Dumbledore's office with my parents and the Malfoy's. The portrait door swung open revealing a knowing Professor McGonagall, a disheveled Draco, and a confused Hermione.

Hermione looked surprised as she murmured a greeting "Lord and Lady Malfoy, Zabini, Blaise."

Mum rose gracefully and made her way over to 'Mione.

"You have grown so much." She said softly as a small tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lady Zabini." Hermione said as she walked to the crying woman. "What's wrong? You don't have to cry." She comforted.

_She has such a strong and loving heart. I'm proud to be her brother. _I thought as she wiped away Mum's tears.

"Hermione, darling, you were adopted. We found a muggle family so you could grow up away from arranged marriages, paparazzi, and...Voldemort. We did it to protect you. Now that...he... has been defeated it is safe for you to come home. We did it to protect you. Blaise, however, is the Zabini heir...so we couldn't hide or shield him from Voldemort. Please forgive us." Mum cried.

Hermione quickly turned to me. "So you knew? You knew all along? Kept it from your best of friends? Were you ashamed to have a sister? Are you?" Tears of her own started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course not Mio Sorello! I kept it from Draco, and you, and everyone so you could be protected! So that, no matter what nothing would ever touch you! I am so proud to be your big brother 'Mione! I wouldn't want anyone else for a baby sister! You are just so important to me..." I choked...telling myself Draco will never let me live this down if I cry. She ran over and gave me a warm hug.

"Just don't go getting all cocky on me because you're a little older than me, Blaise!"

"Sure thing, Hermione...anything." I responded.

"Hermione...I...I would like to send my dearest apologies for treating you the way I have been. Malfoy's never apologize so I hope that shows how much I mean it. Treating you like scum is a horrible mistake even if you were a muggle-born. I am so excited for you to move in to The Atmosphere with us and I want to personally teach you that song." Draco finishes and smiles.

Professor McGonagall speaks up and says "Take the remainder of the day to prepare for your new home over the holidays. You are dismissed." She says as she smiles gleefully.

Note! Mio Sorello- My sister in Italian

Can't wait to tell you guys what the "atmosphere" is! Until next time, please review! Constructive criticism and praise always makes me smile and feel so happy inside!


	5. The Atmosphere

Hello again! For some reason I always write these things at like 4 in the morning... oh well! I wonder if you read these notes... But thanks to my reviewers I'm up to 12! **It would make me really happy if you guys gave me 15...3 more! We can do it! **

*No, I do not own any characters...just the plot! A girl can have fun!*

HPOV:

"Well goodbye Lord and Lady Malfoy...Mum...and Dad." I say slightly smiling at the end as my biological parents were now beaming.

"Would you like some company packing up?" Blaise asked, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, sure. At least you can explain what the bloody 'atmosphere' is. I've never read a thing about it so it mustn't be a very public topic since it's not in the Hogwarts Library."

"Ah, you caught that, did you?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Yes, I did. I usually know these things." I replied sharply.

"Granger-Hermione, I truly am sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I don't expect you to forgive me right away but can you at least make an effort?"

That's when I turned.

"No, Draco Malfoy, I will not make an effort to forgive you! Give me one damned reason I should! After years of your torment about my hair, my intelligence, and my dirty blood; You think you can charm your way into my forgiveness when you find out I'm not some filthy Mudblood like you've thought for years! When you find out I'm just as pure as you are, you have the **nerve **to act like you haven't made my life miserable for the past 6 years of my life! " I yelled.

"Look, I said I was sorry and I've been nice, what else do you want?" Draco yelled back.

"You're not sorry! Don't say you are when you obviously you: A. Don't give a flying fuck about me or my feelings, and B. Are not even genuinely sorry or regretful! A week wont erase 6 years!" I reached in my robe and flicked the sheet music at him. "I don't want it anymore."

"Ugh." He scoffed, clenching his fists.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I stormed off into the Gryffindor Tower, Blaise sighing at Malfoy before quickly going after me.

I turn on my heel. "Leave me alone, Blaise!" I screeched before turning around again and walking.

I hit a body making a soft thump, realizing Blaise was no longer behind me. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why did this have to happen? I don't want to be adopted! I want to go home!" I cry into his chest.

"Calm down, 'Mione. It's okay. You just need to relax, Sorello. I'll have an elf come get your things and I can arrange for you to say goodbye to your friends, although I'm sure they will be visiting over the summer."

"No!" I manage to choke out. "Don't get an elf. I can do it myself."

He rubbed my back. "What if I owl Ginny to collect your things? She knows about this new arrangement and she will be visiting the Atmosphere tomorrow evening for dinner."

"I'd like that." I said softly as his rough thumb brushed away the last tear on my cheek.

"Would you like to side along or Floo?" I don't think Floo would be safe because the wards haven't been altered yet."

"Side along." I said.

I felt that familiar feeling of being sucked into a tiny straw as we landed in this huge quart yard encased by six extremely large mansions.

"Welcome to the Atmosphere." Blaise said cheerfully as he guided me to sit on a bench overlooking the fountain.

"What are all of those?" I asked referring to the mansions.

"Well our Great Great Grandfather, Amadeo Zabini, thought that instead of having personal wards, encompassing the Manors of 5 of the greatest, most powerful wizarding families in Britain; more powerful wards would be stronger. In other words, he thought that by combining forces, the wards protecting the Manors are 5 times stronger than they would be individually. Following?"

"Yeah..." I said dazed.

"We just call it The Atmosphere because inside this little bubble nothing can touch us. The wards around us are virtually impenetrable. We're protected by hundreds upon hundreds of spells some even dating back to the eighteen-hundreds."

"That's truly amazing... A very wise man."

"I think that's where you got your brain from." Blaise said, chuckling.

"Take me on a tour? I don't quite understand why there are six houses and only five families."

"Well this one here is the Pucey Estates. You know Adrian Pucey." He said pointing to a white and grey brick mansion with blue peonies surrounding the pathway. "This one here is the home of the Flints." He stated as he calmly nodded to the darker looking mansion to the left of Pucey Estates. "Now here's the Zabini Manor."

My eyes lit up as he looked towards the beautiful, stone home with big windows and lots of roses and violets decorating the exterior.

"It's beautiful..." I said dreamily.

"The next one over is The Nott Manor. I'm sure you know of my friend, Theo. Following Theo's home we land upon The Malfoy Manor. Now this Manor here is special." He said referring to the last one. Our parents figured we were sick of apparating to each other's houses and how we wanted to be independent so they built this sixth Manor for all of us to share together. This is where we'll be staying. Let's go in, sis. I think everyone was dismissed for holidays and is home."

"Okay." I said nervously as we headed towards the Manor with the big, glass doors.

That's all for now! Let me know if you like the new take on Hermione living with the Slytherins! It's a bit of an odd concept but once you grasp it I hope you like it! Let me know, okay? **Thank you too my lovely 42 followers, 26 favourites, and 12 reviewers! **If only all you guys could drop me a word! I hope this was longer...and it's 1000 words...now. Thanks! Jess


	6. Change of heart

**Sorry about the wait! My account fooled up for a bit. Thanks guys for the support, I love you! You make me want to write! This chapter is a bit OOC...you'll see why soon. Well really, this story is a bit OOC :P Oh well **** AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

HPOV: As the French doors to the manor open Blaise gets ambushed by Adrian, Marcus, and Theo.

"How are you doing, man?" Adrian asked.

"I'm pretty good! I missed you guys!" Blaise responded excitedly.

"Drake, get your ass down here! Blaise is home!" Theo yelled. Draco strolled down the steps arrogantly.

"I am well aware, Nott." He responded coldly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Marcus chuckled.

"The girl you've failed to notice." I suddenly found myself facing the 5 men before me.

"Hi." I stated nervously.

"I forgot! 'Mione, you know everyone, right?" Blaise asked. I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes, I do." I said quietly.

"Well come on, let me show you around!" Theo said.

"Thank you for the hospitality but I am a bit fatigued." I lied. To be honest I just wanted to be left alone. Malfoy's eyes darted to me quickly, knowingly. I put my occumelecy guard up right away, scolding myself for forgetting what a dangerous situation I'm in.

"Maybe later, then?" Theo said quietly clearly feeling the tension.

I smiled. "Of course!" I felt bad for putting him down.

Well we won't bother you for awhile. Up the stairs, fourth door on the left.

I slowy start to climb my way up the staircase feeling the boys' eyes trained on me.

"Women." Marcus muttered under his breath.

When I reached the top of the stairs I risked a look down. Most of the boys have cleared out doing their own pass-times except Malfoy, who was grounded to the spot he was before staring up at me. I quickly whipped my head around and continued down the long hallway until I stopped at the fourth door. I stared down at the doorknob and wiggled it. I took out my wand and performed an 'Alohamora'. I turned the knob again. I felt a cool body slide around me as long fingers reached out to the knob, pressing on a small button on the underside of the knob and opening the door, revealing a green, black, and silver room with six king size beds bordering the walls.

"You're welcome." A smooth voice breathed in my ear. Malfoy.

"Well thank you" I responded quickly crossing my arms on my chest.

"Hermione, please. Didn't you like the moment we shared in the dungeons? That was the real me. Please give me a chance to show that again. I know that is asking a lot but I'm begging you...please." Draco said quietly his head hanging low.

Very well then. But if you happen to put a TOE out of line I will hex you into next wee-" Draco silenced my lips with his finger. He lightly placed his hand on my neck drawing me closer. He pulled away fast. Lie down. You did say you were tired." Draco said softly.

I hesitantly looked around at the beds. "Hermione, you really think I would try anything?" He chuckled.

"No." I said smally.

He picked me up and I laughed. "Aren't I a bit too old for this?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm afraid to say when you're this light, lifting you is definitely no issue." He laughed as he plopped me down on the bed and tucking me in."Go to sleep." He mumbled into my hair. "You're tired."

"How exactly am I supposed to trust you this quickly after 6 years off your bullshit, Draco Malfoy?"

"Because...because the song's for you." He whispered. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"What?!" I squealed. He hid a smirk.

"I started GP, I wrote the music for you, I've tormented you because I knew there wasn't any girl my Mum could set me up with that would ever equate to Hermione Zabini. It broke my heart I wasn't ever going to be able to experience love with you over my father's stupid beliefs."

"That's a pretty good reason, Malfoy." I smiled

"Draco... I love the way it rolls off your lips...call me Draco."

Well okay, Draco." I smirked and cuddled into the satin sheets.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll keep you safe." He promised.

And I believed him.

Sorry for no updates! I promise I'll write a few chapters ahead and put one out every few days. Thank you guys for all your wonderful support. Just read through the beginning.. Might re-write it. I found throughout these past months my writing has matured a bit. I'll finish the story first for you guys that stuck with me Thank you!


	7. Truth

**I'm really sorry guys. I had a hard time in my life but I know I couldn't keep you waiting any longer so here's a small chapter to tie you over until Thursday when I'll upload a full chapter. **** Thank you for your continued support and love **** Jess**

_*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters of this story.* _

Draco's POV

"Hermione, wake up!" I whispered as I heard clambering downstairs. I glance at the harsh red numbers of my clock. 5 pm. She stirs.

"What?" She asks groggily, yawning a little.

"Supper's in an hour and the boys just came in from Quidditch. You need to get up!" I said a bit louder.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you're in my bed!" I whispered. She shot out of it and stumbled to her feet just as the door swung open.

"What are you guys doing in here?"Marcus asked.

"I was waking her up from the huge nap she took." I responded nonchalantly.

"Alright." He shugged it off and turned to Hermione.

"How are you doing, still tired?" Blaise asked her.

" Yeah... can I stay here for supper? I'm not comfortable facing everyone. I know everything is water under the bridge, but these people tortured me. I just need some time..." She trailed off.

"That's okay... in fact we'll stay here with you! Well at least I will." Adrian smiles at her.

"I'll send a post to all the houses to let them know we won't be attending." I said and moved for the door.

"See you Drake." The boys said.

Hermione's POV

I sat back down on Draco's bed.

"So which bed is mine? I had no way of knowing so I just picked one." I said smiling. Blaise fidgeted nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well..." Blaise stalled. "No-one-can-use-that-bed-over-there-because-it's-broken-so-you-need-to-share-with-one-of-us-untill-we-get-a-new-one." He said in one breath.

"Oh." I said quietly. I grab parchment out of one of my bags and start writing a quick schedule. "To make it fair I'm making a schedule about who I will be sharing with. Don't worry, these are your beds so I'm not kicking you out of one and make you cuddle with your friends." I chuckle. "There." I say holding up the schedule. "Does that work for all of you?" I pass it around. They nod in agreement. "Great!" I make up Draco's bed and move to the middle of the room. "Which one's yours Draco?" I smile.

"The one you were just in." he laughed and sat down. I lie down and yawn.

"Hey guys? Can you just wake me up when you get hungry? I can make something for us later on if you'd like." I mumbled

"We're always hungry... but thanks for offering. I'm sure we'll just get the elves to make some pizza." Theo smiles. "Are you sure? I feel like it's the least I can do..." I trail off.

"No, no. It's okay. Get some rest, 'Mione. " Blaise said.

**Please leave a review letting me know where you want this to go **** I'm at a turning point in this story where I can do just about anything. I was thinking about spicing this up with a bit of veela and maybe even a trio? Hmm... let me know what you guys want in this story... (Don't worry, I'll give credit where it's due. **** )**


	8. Settling in

**Authors Note: Okay guys, I'm sorry. These past few months have been hell for me. I wont go into personal details but I went into a terrible depressive state and lost interest in my hobbies... It was bad but I'm a stronger person because of it. I got an email last night notifying me of a new reviewer and follower and I it made me want to get back on the horse because I do feel like this isn't something thats been done ****. So without further ado, Here we go! **

*****ALSO, THIS PART IS IMPORTANT*** I got some feedback on what you would like from the people who read my authors notes. Some mentioned a trio, none mentioned a vela turn. Vote on what you want. I'll keep chapters kind of filler until I get your feedback. I want you involved! **

_**If you want a trio say what couplings. I love dramionaise BUT thatd be weird since this story is called "Blaise's Sister" lol. So choose one of the 3 other sexy men ( Marcus, Adrian, or Theo)and let me know. Also let me know about veela. I was thinking maybe Hermione fall in love with Draco then a veela twist spirals another man in? Hmm.. let me know!**_

Hermione's POV:

"Good morning, sunshine." Draco whispered. I flipped over in his arms.

"Hi?" I question and smile.

"How are you? You slept through the night."

"Can you stop for a second?" I said, cutting him off. "Just because I'm putting our past behind us doesn't mean you can just jump in this sentiment stuff. I mean I'm trying to forget and I know you wrote the song but... I don't know where I'm going with this. But let's take it easy okay? I have a lot to take in right now." I sigh.

"Of course, 'Mione... I understand. The boys are coming up from the gym soon and I wanted you to wake up nicely." He responded quietly.

"Sure. Thank you." The thump of steps on the marble staircase notified me of the rapidly approaching men. I sat up, yawning.

"Hey, sleepy head." Blaise said as he fluidly walked in the room.

"Hi." I say and smile. "Um, where's the restroom? I really need to freshen up. Also, are my things here? I want to change."

"Yup just right here." Draco responded motioning to the corner. I follow his gaze to my ever familiar lavender trunk.

"Oh thank god!" I laugh. "I need to change and wash up."

"Our main restroom is across the hall." Adrian laughs. "Should we let her get her shower before we get ours?"

"No way, man. This sweat is not sinking back in." Theo responds and saunters off into the restroom. I laugh and follow. My laugh fades as I see what greets me.

"You have to be kidding me!" I groan as I look at the setup. "This looks like a locker room!" I exclaim. "This is such a joke." I scan the six open stall showers, six sinks on the wall opposite with a large mirror reflecting everything.

"Hey at least Draco stacked up all your beauty products on the vanity near your sink. " Adrian chirped. "Well, I'm getting in." With that he started tugging his tank off revealing his chiseled midsection and back. He then proceeded pushing his shorts down, the green jockstrap covering the last of his dignity.

"You're seriously getting naked in front of me right now." I said. "And you expect me to get naked in front of all of you?"

"How else do you expect to get a shower, Princess?" Draco laughs. I grab a towel wrapping it around myself. I start undressing making sure I'm covered. "You can't hide forever!" Draco teases.

"So be it." I drop the towel, turning and stepping into my stall.

Draco's POV: Oh my god. Her body is incredible. From the curve of her neck, down her breasts, taught tummy, the little dimples above that incredible ass...

"Oi, mate. Watch your thoughts." Blaise said angrily as he walked past. "And all of you; keep your bloody cocks down."

"Sorry." We all replied in unison

A/N: There you have it. Long awaited . **Please read the last of my chit chat at the top if you skipped it. Its crazy important you help me decide where this goes. I love you! Thank you for waiting and I hope you review with thoughts!**

**Jess**


End file.
